Polar Opposites
by chelsenator
Summary: Ginny's hurt that Harry is hurting, and can't take the abuse anymore, so she turns to someone unexpected to help.  kay, not the best summary in the world..sorry about that..and its rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – as much as I would LOVE to own Harry Potter, I don't because JKR is just way awesomer than I could ever be.

**So this is my first fic..so try not to be too harsh ^^ i'm no English major or anything like that, so grammar errors may be common..sorry about that. However, it should be readable ^^ comment if you like..let me know if you guys would be interested in reading the rest...hmm, i think thats it..so enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny had had enough. She was tired. She was worried. But above all, she was frightened for her life.

Ever since the war against Voldemort ended, Harry had never been the same. The victory was great, but the losses were ... there were no words to describe it. Worse of all was the deaths of Hermione and Ron. Ginny was pretty sure that that outcome was what had almost killed Harry. Hell, it still might. He was depressed. Not even Ginny, the woman he loved, could bring him out of it, and Merlin knows she tried. When she tried to talk him out of his 1st, 5th, 10th drink all she got was the hard end of the stick. Almost literally. Instead of a stick, it was normally his fist.

She needed to leave. Until he got his act together, she couldn't be with him. Not anymore. The big question now was where she would go? She couldn't go back to The Burrow. That would be the first place Harry would look. Second place she thought of was Shell Cottage, but that would also be another obvious place. As she thought of the options, there was one place that kept coming to mind. And as she thought of that place, the more likely it became the perfect hiding spot.

Ginny grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes and a few personal items. Then she sent her mum an owl. She knew her mum would worry if she didn't hear from her, she would worry. She'd probably send the bloody wizard cops or something after her. Of course, Ginny didn't tell her mum where she was intending to go, what if Harry found out? Oh Merlin, he couldn't find out, not until he got his bloody act together. She didn't want to what would happen if he found her while he was this unstable.

She looked around the room to make sure she didn't leave anything important behind. Then she looked at her left hand, at her engagement ring. Sighing sadly she slid it off her finger and left it on her bedside table. She then silently crept out of the bedroom and snuck into the living room. Harry was passed out on the couch, typical of this time of night. Ginny went up to him with tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Harry," she whispered. She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her bag and left the house without looking back. She had the perfect place to go.

Who would think to look for a blood-traitor at a muggle-hater's house after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Needless to say, I was shocked at how many people read the first chapter. Now, just in case some of you don't like how I treated Harry..I'm uber-sorry, but I needed to get him out of the way and it was the first idea that came to me. Don't be confused, I love Harry and am so glad that he in real Harry Potter world made it through ^^. And sorry it took me a bit to update, been busy with school, since I just started University, so that's the reason for most times when I'm late updating, okie-dokie? And please feel free to comment! I would love to read what you guys think!

_Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock._

"Go away," Draco groaned. "I don't want to buy anything tonight."

_Knock knock knock._

The knocking became more persistent.

"Merlin's saggy left sock," Draco muttered under his breath, the knocking finally waking him up.

_Knock knock knock._

"I'm coming!" he bellowed. He looked at his clock. It read 1:37am. Damn those stupid people who are out all hours of the night!

Draco dragged his feet to the front door as the knocking continued. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he called. Merlin people are pushy! But why in the hell of things were they knocking at 1:30 in the bloody morning?

He looked through the peep-hole and saw a head of red. A Weasley. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can you let me in?" came a girl's voice. 'It's girl Weasley,' Draco realized. And unless he was mistaken, he heard silent sobbing on the other end of the door.

Draco cursed himself for always having a weakness for crying girls. Sighing heavily, he opened the front door of Malfoy Manor.

"What in the hell of things are you doing here?" he demanded. "It's 1:30 in the bloody morning!" He really hated being woken in the middle of the night.

"I-I-I need a place to stay," Weasley said quietly, choking through her sobs. "You were the only person I could think of. No one will look here," she burst into tears.

'Merlin,' Draco thought. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her cry, not that he paid attention to her or anything. She just seemed to be ready to hex someone before crying.

"Ugh, come in. But don't think you're going to stay too long," Draco sneered at her. The blood-traitor didn't deserve niceties from him, not too many. "Where's your stuff?" he asked. Weasley lifted up a small duffel bag. "That's it? Geez, you are still poor aren't you? U would've thought Potter could've at least given you a decent bag."

She slightly reacted to the mention of Potter, but then just glared at him. Draco was taken aback. Not by the glare, he expected that, but by the sadness, the grief that flickered in her eyes at the name. 'What the hell did Potter do to her?' he thought fiercely, much to his shock. Why should he care about her?

"Get your bag and follow me," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Weasley nodded and followed him into the house. He led her to a spare room on the second floor. He flicked his wand and the bed became freshly made. He had learned a few tricks now that he lived there alone.

"Thanks," Weasley muttered, slowly sitting on the bed. She dropped the bag onto the floor, her shoulders shrugged, almost as if she had been defeated emotionally.

Draco shrugged in response. "Just don't plan on staying here for too long." He turned around and headed to bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what had happened to Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so it's been .. um .. a few months I guess, since I last updated. Sorry about that.. I know a lot of you guys are all in school and stuff, so it's not much of an excuse, but that's all I got. It's been a crazy few months. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and please can you leave some comments? I'm not going to threaten not to update if I don't get comments, cause I don't personally like that, plus I'm not that much of a bitch haha. I just want to know what you guys think.

For the next few days, Draco and Ginny didn't see each other. Draco would get up in the morning and go to the Ministry. Normally Ginny would be up around the same time, but she called into work saying that she was sick. So, Ginny would stay in bed until long after Draco left. Then she would have a shower and stay in her room for the rest of the day. When Draco got home, he would have dinner alone in the dining room as usual, then he would go to his room to relax and go to bed, and Ginny would hide in her room with a good book.

A few days after Ginny had arrived Draco decided that he should see if she was still alive. The last thing he needed was to be questioned about an untimely death.

He knocked on her door, but got no answer. So he turned the knob. The door was locked. Sighing, he took his wand out and unlocked the door. Ginny was curled up in the bed, and he could almost swear that she was wearing the same clothes as from the night she showed up on his doorstep, not that he paid attention to that or anything. But at least she was breathing. He turned to leave when she raised her head and saw him.

"Are you here to kick me out?" Ginny asked. Her voice was hoarse from crying and her cheeks were tear-stained.

"No, just wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourself or anything," Draco replied coldly. Ginny didn't react to this statement. She just nodded and turned over, curling up into a smaller ball. Draco had never seen anybody look so broken. And thin. "Have you eaten at all?" he asked curiously.

"No," Ginny replied without moving.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you trying to give yourself a long and painful death?"

She shrugged in response.

Rolling his eyes, Draco left the room. He'd give her two more days, then no matter how she acted, she was leaving his house. Snapping his fingers, a loud crack sounded and in front of him stood one of his house elves.

"Go to the kitchens and make some soup to take to the guest room," he said. The elf bowed and with another loud crack, disapparated back to the kitchens. He then headed to the library. As much as he hated to admit it, the way Weaslette was acting was bugging him. Obviously something big happened, but that was the problem. He didn't know what. There had been nothing in the papers about Potter, or at least nothing bad about him. Of course, it could be a family issue, but then why wouldn't she just be with Potter? Aren't you supposed to go to your boyfriend when something like that happened, not someone you never talk to? And why the hell was he thinking about this? It wasn't even important, and sure as hell didn't affect him.

He stood up and stretched. On his way to his room, he took a detour and went by the Weaslette's room. He peered inside and saw her body shaking. He quietly took in the depressed figure who was currently trying to cry herself to sleep. He noticed the bowl of soup laid untouched on the side table. Frowning, Draco silently closed the door and headed to his room. He decided then and there that he would find out what was going on.

As he drifted off to sleep that night, he pictured the Weaslette back when he saw her at school, all happy and slightly dangerous. And just a bit of time later, here she was on his doorstep, a broken and hopeless witch who didn't know where to go. How does something like that happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, here's the next bit..hope you enjoy it! And please comment? I'd really really love it if you guys did ^^

* * *

The next morning Draco decided to not go into work. He decided to find out what was wrong with the Weaslette. At around 10am he asked a house elf to go and make some pancakes for their guest. Carrying the plate of pancakes, he went to her room and knocked on the door. Once again hearing nothing, he opened the door and entered her room. She was curled up as he had left her the night before.

"Breakfast," Draco said. She didn't seem to notice him. He noticed that the soup from the night before still lay untouched beside her bed. Draco put the plate on a table in the room and shook her.

"Go away," she said.

"Not before you have some breakfast."

"No, I'm not hungry." She didn't even seem to react to the fact that he was trying to make sure she had something to eat.

Draco rolled her over, as she didn't have the strength to resist the movement. He looked down at her in shock. He saw bruises all over her arms, and a black eye that looked relatively fresh. The other bruises all seemed to be at different stages of healing. He looked back up to her face and saw she was looking at him with the same, dull, lifeless eyes.

"Did he do this to you?" asked Draco. Receiving no answer, Draco tenderly lifted one of her arms, which she tried and failed to yank away from him when he went to grab it. "Did Potter do this to you?"

"Doesn't matter," the Weaslette replied.

"Yes it does. He could get arrested for this. This is abuse."

"What's it to you?" she asked, a tiny spark appearing in her eye. "You probably only care because it'll make him look bad."

He hadn't thought that way at all. Odd. He would've normally first thought of how bad this would look on the Chosen One's reputation. But no, he was more focussed on the pain that the Weaslette was obviously going through. A type of pain that she was trying to run from. A type of pain that she should not have had to endure. Draco would not have wished this on anybody, never.

Now some of the pieces were falling together. The constant brokenness she seemed to have, the not eating and not leaving the room, the reaction whenever Potter's name was mentioned.

"Why? Why did he do this?" he asked. He never thought Potter would do something like this. This was evil, maniac. There was never a reason for something like this.

The Weaslette just shrugged, the lack of life returning to her eyes. He didn't know why, but he suddenly moved forward and embraced her. She jumped a bit at first, but soon relaxed in his arms. Then she just broke down and cried while he was rubbing her back. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he wanted to help her. Not being around all the social-status shit probably had something to do with him trying to be nice to her. As much as he tried to deny it, he truly hated seeing her like this.

As he held her, Draco wondered why she hadn't gone to her family about something like this, since by the looks of it, she hadn't. Surely they would've intervened, would've made sure that she was alright.

"Why?" he asked her again.

She glanced up at him, her eyes still overflowing with tears.

"Tomorrow," Ginny said.


	5. UPDATE

UPDATEEE

Sorry I haven't updated. Getting back to school was crazy and then two weeks ago my hard drive on my computer crashed, so I've had to wait for a new hard drive to come in. It came in two days ago and I have to wait for my aunt to take me to Futureshop so they can fix my computer this weekend. Currently I've only been able to use my roommate's computer, so I haven't had the time on it to write anymore chapters. I promise promise promise that if I get my computer back next week that you'll get an update next weekend! So so so SORRY..trust me, not having a computer is killing me.

3 3 3


	6. Chapter 5

Hey all, so yeah…I know I've said sorry a gazillion times, but I really am sorry for ditching. First I had computer issues, then MAJOR school issues, like, honestly I'm lucky to be back this year for school. So I've been working on that. However, as long as you guys want me to, I AM going to commit to get a new chapter out at least once every 2 weeks. All of you who are for whatever reason are sticking with me, THANK YOU! And I promise, there will be some juicy stuff soon

Draco sat in his study, trying to focus on his work that he brought home. They'd been having a lot to deal with in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Currently, he was working on a robbery case. It had happened at a muggle bank, but he was brought in after there was suspicion of magical involvement.

After Harry destroyed Voldemort, the Malfoy name had been put in ruins. Even though Draco still held his old prejudices, he had worked for the last few years to try to clear his name. His father had been taken to Azkaban and kissed by the Dementors, so he was out of Draco's life for good. His mother ended up killing herself soon after Lucius got kissed. Draco was alone. But being away from those influences helped him out in the long run.

Even though the Malfoy name was still tarnished, it wasn't dirt anymore. He worked hard to prove himself to be good, as good as the Slytherin prince thought he could be. He couldn't be perfect, hell, he didn't want to be perfect. He just wanted to be able to walk in the magical community and not watch mothers pulling their children away, not be glared at, hexed. But being perfect, that was a laughable thought. Draco Malfoy didn't have the ability to be completely good. This was probably why, at least in his private life, Draco refused to get rid of his old prejudices. He still had his belief that purebloods were still at the top of wizarding society. He just couldn't show that to the rest of the world.

Sighing, he put his papers back on his desk. He just couldn't concentrate. He wanted to find out what was wrong with Ginny. Wait, when did he start thinking of her as Ginny?

Groaning, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Why did he care? Maybe because of her crying. She was so strong in school, never taking shit.

Maybe because she reminded him of his mother? How he hated walking into her garden after his parents fights and seeing her cry because of his father. He still didn't really know why she killed herself after what happened to his father. His only conclusion was that she knew that her life would never be the same. No matter how successful Draco could be in the wizarding world, the family name would still be shunned. And even though she had helped Potter in the end, it wouldn't be enough to end the suffering of the name. She would never have the luxury of life that she had had before Voldemort's demise. She wouldn't be invited to any more social gatherings, and even if she tried to organize one, no one would attend. And that was her life. She had always been in the middle of luxury and society.

Yes, that would be why she ended the way she did. She wouldn't be able to survive a life of isolation from others. Nor would she be able to live without the luxury of their fine items. After the war, the death eater's families had to pay for the costs of war. And although Draco still had Malfoy Manor, most of the most prized possessions were sold to be able to pay for the debts and for Draco to live off of until he could finally get a job.

Draco picked up the papers and glanced at them again. Fuck it. He couldn't concentrate. He threw them back on the table and got up. He wasn't going to be able to get anything done tonight. Hopefully he would be able to concentrate better tomorrow, because he wouldn't be trying to figure out what was going on. Hopefully. Then he would be able to go back to his life of work and solitude.

Before Ginny had shown up, he had not talked to anyone outside of work for the longest time. Most of his 'friends' had gone on the run as soon as the war ended. They didn't want to get in trouble that the dark side had to contend with. As typical Slytherins, they just thought of what would be best for themselves. Last he heard, Zabini and Parkinson had ended up in America somewhere, where the war was nothing but stories to the people, where no one knew where their allegiances were during the war.

He looked at the clock. It was only 10pm. Well, if he had nothing better to do, he may as well get some sleep. He got up, and on his way to his room, checked in on Ginny. She seemed to be fast asleep. He quietly closed the door to her room and headed to his. Well, at least tomorrow he would find out what was wrong. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay…so a bit over two weeks to update…..but STILL, better than every few months! So there's some improvement at least! Hope you guys like it! 3

Ginny woke up to sunshine streaming into her room. She slowly got out of bed and went to the window. Looking outside, it had to be the nicest day she'd seen in a long time. Thinking back to her promise to Draco, she figured that maybe, just maybe, this was a good omen. That maybe telling him would help her in some way. She didn't know how, but maybe it would help. That was all that she wanted at this point. Help. Help to get through the feeling that she betrayed Harry. Maybe she did, but it had been for her own good … right?

She turned to go sit on her bed. Laying back down, she closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. She just wanted to somehow miss out on the whole 'tell Draco' thing. Not that she didn't want to talk about it. She did. A lot. But to a former enemy? According to him, she was the lowest of the low, so why would he care? And the last thing she needed was to totally break down in front of him. And Merlin knows she would break down. Who would've gone through what she did and not?

Soon enough she realized she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Didn't mean she had to get up though. So she just lay there and drifted into thought. Thought about what she must've done wrong. How everything went wrong. Which is laughable if you think about it. Voldemort is dead for crying out loud! But no, everything went wrong since that fateful day.

Her quiet pondering was disrupted soon enough by a light knock on the door. When she made no move to get up, Draco's voice drifted through the wood "Hey, if you're up, breakfast is ready downstairs," he said, then she heard his footsteps walk away.

Deciding to get it done sooner than later, she got up and grabbed a pair of clean sweats to toss on. At least she could look semi-respectable before she showed how weak she really was. Not bothering to look in a mirror, she left her room and closed the door

Draco decided to wait a few minutes before eating his breakfast alone. He picked up his fork and started playing with it. Only one thought still bugged him. Why did she matter? Why the hell did she matter? She SHOULDN'T matter. Yet she did.

A sound disrupted him from his thoughts. He looked up to see a thin, frail-looking Ginny slowly pulling out a dining room chair and sitting down. He looked at her and gave her a smirk. She just looked at him, then she reached for some food. His smirk faded and he frowned slightly before reaching for some food himself.

Breakfast was a very quiet affair. Neither had much to say to the other after all. At least not yet. Ginny more or less just picked at her food. After he was finished eating, and figured that she was finished eating as well, he summoned one of his house elves to clear the plates. Once the plates were cleared and the elf had gone back to the kitchen, he leaned back in his seat and looked over at Ginny again. She was looking down at her lap, picking at a loose piece of skin on one of her fingers. He decided that taking a direct approach would be good.

"So," Draco began. "You said you would tell me why you're here." She nodded her head slightly. "Okay, so tell me why."

Ginny took a deep breath. She knew that this would be brought up eventually. Honestly, she was shocked that it took as long as it did to come up.

She looked Draco in the eye and decided on where to start her tale. 'No place like the beginning,' she told herself. "It started back when the war was happening. During the final battle. As you know, Harry had faked his death and was brought back to the castle. You know this part, how Hermione was shocked, how Ron was furious. How Ron went to make the kill and Voldemort got him first. How he hit Hermione next, knowing that she would also be a threat. And then how Harry managed to finish it."

Draco nodded. "Of course. Go on."

"Understandably, Harry was distraught. Who wouldn't be? He had just lost his two best friends. He may have won the war for us, but he had lost in a way. Sure, he still had me, but he lost them.

"He was so depressed. It hurt to watch. All day, I would make him eat, but he would just sit there, and he would look so lost. He did nothing. After a few weeks I had enough. I had hoped that me being there to take care of him would help to snap him out of it, but it didn't. So I decided to let him know how I felt. I started out slow, but then it all spilt out. I yelled at him. I told him how he was ruining his life, how he was ruining my life. How it hurt every day to see him so empty. How it was mentally and physically exhausting for me to keep taking care of him like he was a baby. I don't know how long I had talked, but I guess something got through to him. He … he …" Ginny stopped talking and looked down to her lap again.

Draco watched Ginny try to swallow back the tears that would inevitably start falling. "He did what, Ginny?"

She took a deep breath and looked Draco in the eye. "He hit me." She could see something flash in his eyes. It was quick and she almost thought she had imagined it. "He hit me. Just once. When he did, I went to a friend's house for the night. I was going to stay there for a few days at least, but the next day I came home. I was just going to pick up some stuff, but as soon as I came through the door he apologized. And he did it so convincingly. So I stayed. He said he would never do it again. A week later he went to the pub before I came home from work. When he got back, he was in a rage. And he took it out on me. I think he was just mad that he couldn't save them, mad at himself.

"It started out just occasionally, so I stuck with him. But lately, he has been doing this more and more. I can't take it anymore. I tried to get him to stop. When I did, he would get even more furious. It was like he felt that I was trying to prevent him from expressing himself. So when I stayed silent, I would not get attacked as bad. When I decided to speak my mind, to tell him what he was doing wasn't right though, well, I'm just happy to still be here," she finished, a sick grin on her face. "So, Malfoy, happy that everything for the people who won the war is going to pot? Are you happy that Harry is finally miserable and turning into someone that wouldn't be recognized by our society anymore?"


	8. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry about the delay. I'm gonna stop making excuses and really get my act together! Thank you to everyone for sticking with me, it must be very aggravating. I love you all!

Draco looked at her. Ginny stared right back, trying to figure out his expression. He was good at keeping a calm mask on his face.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"No," she said simply. He sat back in his chair.

"Why did you come here? Why not tell someone in your family and go there?"

"I can't tell them," she shook her head. "I came here because I thought that this would be the last place he'd look."

Draco nodded. He looked as though he was about to ask her more questions, so she abruptly stood up.

"Well, thank you for listening to my sob story Malfoy." She left the room.

Draco stared after her. Yes, he got some answers, but it only helped to form more questions in his head. For one … seriously, why in the hell of things didn't she just tell someone … especially if it had been going on for as long as it did.

He thought back to the rest of what she told him. He wasn't surprised obviously, he had seen the evidence. What shocked him was how long it sounded like it had been going on. You would think someone would catch on if something like that had occurred for that length of time. No one deserved anything like that.

He felt horrible for her. Not pity, no, more like a sadness that she had to go through something like that. She was too strong a person to be pitied, no matter what happened. Yes, it was definitely sadness he felt. The same sadness he felt when his mother had been going through the same thing.

That decided it for him. He would help her, whether she wanted it or not. Partially, it was due to the lack of support he had been able to give his mother though out her ordeal, he wasn't going to kid himself about that. But he also wanted to help her because he didn't like seeing her so broken. Not even 'The Chosen One' should be able to get away with shit like that. And no one deserved to be put through that.

Ginny locked herself back in her room and laid back down on the bed. She started to think back to their conversation. Although, now that she thought about it, it was more of a monologue on her part.

She hated admitting it, but it felt good to finally have told someone. She figured the only reason she told Malfoy was because it was easier to tell someone who wouldn't give a rats-ass compared to someone would pity her and give her false promises that 'everything would be okay'. She looked around the room while thinking. She had confined herself in here for … days, was it? She wasn't even sure anymore. But, for however long she had stayed in here, she hadn't really looked around. All she knew was the bed was huge and comfy, which had really aided in her plans on sleeping and doing nothing.

The room was rather large. The walls were a pretty yellow and the carpets were a nice, light yellow. There was a nice chest of drawers along one wall with a large mirror over it. There was also what appeared to be a sizable closet on another wall. There was also a large window on the wall to the right of her bed. She hadn't had to energy or the need to open the heavy curtains covering it, but she could assume that the view would be very nice, if not beautiful. It was a pretty room, and very cheerful. Ginny couldn't help but to snigger at the irony.

She looked to the floor. Her duffel bag was still on the ground, stuff she brought still in it. She tried to get herself to get up and put the stuff in the drawers, but she couldn't summon the energy. Maybe this was sort of how Harry felt at the end, before she made him do something.

Ginny rolled over and closed her eyes, willing herself to drift back to a world that her mind could create, even if it only created darkness.

But she couldn't turn off her mind. Had leaving been the right thing to do? For him, who knew. But for herself? Sure, she was away from the abuse, but for some strange reason, she still loved him. For some stupid reason, she MISSED him. Plus, before, she knew what would happen, as bad as it would be. Now, she was surrounded with the uncertainty. She could probably only lock herself up for so long, what would happen when she would go out, or if she got kicked out? What would happen when he found her? There was no 'if'. She knew it was only a matter of time. Also, all being away did was let her think. Thinking hurt almost as much as being with Harry when he was in a state. Thinking let her mull over the past, and to try to see where she went wrong with him.

Maybe she should have left him to snap out of his depression himself? That was always a thought. She kept going over the past months, looking for what she did wrong, what could've been a reason for his rage.

Somehow, while all these thoughts ran through her head, Ginny finally drifted back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

It had been a week. A WEEK. Harry was furious. Where the hell did Ginny run off to? Stupid bitch, didn't know how good she had it. She was with the boy-who-lived for Merlin's sake! He could buy her anything she wanted, she had a roof and food. And he cared for her. She just really knew how to push his buttons, the stupid witch.

When he first woke up and she wasn't there, he just figured that she had gone out to visit people or something. He shrugged it off and went about his day. Just the usual, get up, shower, go to the pub. He didn't need to work, he had enough inheritance money to last him multiple lifetimes. He figured that she'd be back that night. But after he drank his fill and decided to go home, and she wasn't there, he got mad. The flat was a mess; it had taken the brunt of his rage.

Now it had been a week. He was angry at her for not asking him if she could be gone that long. He was getting frustrated, because the flat could only take his anger for so long. To him, this meant that he was worried about her. Sure, the war was over, but there could still be people out to get them. This only made him angrier. Was she so fucking stupid that she didn't realize this? Was she so selfish that she would risk him losing more people? She was supposed to be with him, helping him through the pain. And where the fuck was she? Probably out with countless men, whoring about. He waited most of the week, and then he decided that enough was enough. He was going to find her.

He had looked everywhere for her. He made a trip to The Burrow, to visit Molly for lunch he said. There was no sign of Ginny anywhere. Molly had asked him if her trip abroad was going well. What fucking trip abroad? No money had been taken out of their joint account. He lied and said she was enjoying herself. It was obvious Ginny wasn't there anyways.

He then went everywhere he could think of. Friends' places, Ginny's brother's places, even a few wizarding hotels around London. Nothing. It was like she had just disappeared off the face of the planet. Well, he was going to find her, even if he had to bring in others to help him out.

* * *

Kingsley was going over some papers in his office. He had been elected as Minister for Magic soon after the end of the war. He was glad to not be in danger for his job, but he did miss some of the action he saw as being an Auror. It was then, while he was reading documents, that he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in," he said distractedly. When the door opened, he looked up to see Harry Potter coming into his office. Harry and him had been on good terms since the end of the war.

"Harry, m'boy. What can I do for you this fine morning?" he asked cheerfully. His smile vanished when he saw Harry sigh and proceed to slouch in the seat across from him as if in defeat. "What's wrong?"

"Could you do me a favour?" asked the Boy-Who-Lived. "Without alerting anyone or anything? I'd rather it not get out into the media just yet." Kingsley looked at him oddly.

"Depends what it is you're wanting to keep quiet," he replied.

Harry sighed. "Ginny's missing," he said. "I don't want a whole crazy front page story about it, I just want to know where she is. I … miss her, and it's not like her to just randomly go off on some trip without mentioning anything." He also knew that if she knew he was looking for her, she would be a lot harder to find. There was a reason she fucking disappeared. If she had wanted to be found, it would've been obvious where she was. The stupid bitch, look at what she was making him do. Bringing in the Mister for Magic into this whole mess. She was going to pay for this. This was all her fault.

Kingsley looked at Harry with a look of concern. This was definitely odd. As far as he knew, there was no reason for Ginny to leave Harry out of nowhere. He suspected that foul play may have been at fault. He hoped she was okay, Harry and the Weasley family had suffered too many in relation to Voldemort, they didn't need to add another loss right after the war was done.

"Have you asked Molly?" Kingsley asked.

"She hasn't been to The Burrow. Molly seems to think she went on vacation, but I would've found out about that. There hasn't even been any money used from our account. None of the other Weasleys have seen her either, nor has any of her friends. I let them just believe that she's gone away. But I know she hasn't."

Kingsley frowned. He didn't want this getting out to the Prophet either. It would cause a state of moral panic, considering what had recently occurred in the wizarding world. No, he'd do his best to keep this hushed up. The wizarding society didn't need any more problems, not right now. He wasn't going to ignore this by any means, he just wouldn't stir up the public unless he had some concrete evidence that something was amiss. And Ginny, one of the war heroes and well known faces in the wizarding world, going missing would definitely stir panic in people.

"Okay, I'll get someone from the Auror department on this right away," he said. He caught the look in Harry's face. "Don't worry, it'll be someone I trust to not say anything. Right now, I think we should just stick to one person knowing about this. If need be, we can put more people on the case. However, the best way to keep this quiet is having as few people as possible involved." Harry nodded in agreement. Kingsley put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find her," he reassured what he assumed was a traumatized man. And in a way, Harry was upset, just not in the same way as most people would be. Kingsley had no clue what punishment for Ginny he had cooking up in his head. None at all.

* * *

Draco looked at the clock in his cubicle. Just one more hour until he could go home. He was exhausted. Monday was the worst day in his opinion.

After Ginny had opened up to what was going on in her life, she seemed to trust him more knowing that he hadn't turned her in right away. She had begun eating meals with him, which was a lot nicer than him wondering if she was still alive holed up in her room. She didn't trust him to get too close to her though, though that was understandable. After what she had been through, anybody wouldn't want to be too close to another human, especially one that was physically bigger than you. He sighed. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. Potter had a lot of influence in the wizarding community, and though he was sure that Ginny wouldn't mind taking Veritaserum or having her memories viewed in a penseive, he was sure that Potter could put up a big fight over her somehow lying. It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. It didn't help matters that he was, until very recently, an enemy of sorts to anyone associated with Potter. And he shuddered to think what would happen if Potter found her, especially with Draco. He knew that Potter had to be looking for her, even if it wasn't public knowledge yet.

Draco really did not want her hurt. He remembered her in school, so fiery. He hated to see her so broken. Also, though he would never admit it out loud, he thought he might be falling for her. He had always found her attractive in school, but now that he was getting to know her, he was starting to like her more and more. This really was not the appropriate time to have these feelings, he had to keep reminding himself of this.

He was just about ready to pack up to go home when he got a message from the Minister. He wanted to see him. Draco wondered what that was about as he put his stuff away.

When he got to the Minister's office, he knocked on the door and was invited in immediately. The Minister looked as worn as Draco felt.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat," Kingsley gestured to the seat across from his desk. Draco sat down and looked at the Minister.

"Is anything wrong sir?" he asked

"I have a special assignment for you to do. I need your word that it will remain completely confidential. This cannot get out to the press. And I also do not want you breathing a word of it to your co-workers unless I believe we need to bring in more people."

"You have my word," Draco was curious what sort of task would require such confidentiality. "I am assuming that I will be working alone on this case?"

"You are correct. However, as I said, if there is a need, we will bring in more Aurors. I am not sure what the circumstances are at this point in time with this case." Draco nodded, waiting for the Minister to give him his case. Kingsley handed over a file folder. "All that you need to know should be in there."

Draco opened it up and had to work hard to keep the look of shock off his face. His assignment, find Ginny Weasley.

* * *

AN: Ya, I know, I suck. I'm not going to lie, I totally forgot about this. And once again, as a reminder, I love Harry..it's just that this is how the story goes. Also, no one knows what's going on in their relationship other than Harry, Ginny, and Draco..soo ya.. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
